1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-manganese steel brake disk, and more particularly, to a high-manganese steel brake disk having improved braking performance, wear resistance and heat dissipation characteristics through the use of high manganese steel in the manufacturing of a brake disk.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, braking devices mounted in vehicles are devices for reducing the speed of moving vehicles or bringing moving vehicles to a completely stopped state. Generally, compressed oil, pressurized according to the pressure of brake pedals, or high-pressure compressed air stored in air tanks, is forcedly supplied to brake mechanisms installed on the sides of vehicle wheels, from master cylinders, such that brake drums or brake disks may respectively be braked.
Brake disks may generate a braking effect by being contacted by brake pads. In the case of related art braking devices, brake disks contacted by brake pads to generate braking power are generally manufactured using ordinary carbon steel.
However, general carbon steel used for related art brake disks has negative properties, such as being relatively heavy due to the specific gravity thereof, a major cause of reduced fuel efficiency in the case in which carbon steel brake disks are applied to automobiles or the like.
In the case of the related art brake disks formed of general carbon steel, a problem in which corrosion may occur due to environmental conditions such as humidity, high or low temperatures, and the like, on the braking surfaces of brake disks.
Thus, the development of a brake disk formed of a material other than carbon steel, able to maintain excellent braking performance, heat dissipation performance, and corrosion resistance and reduce a weight of the brake disk, is required.
In the related art, since a brake disk rotor is integrally manufactured and used, in the case in which a surface of the brake disk, actually controlling braking performance of a brake, is worn, a problem in which the entirety of the brake disk rotor should be replaced may be present.
Furthermore, since the entirety of the brake disk rotor is manufactured of a single metal, toughness and impact resistance of the entirety of the brake disk rotor, as well as wear resistance and braking performance determining the performance of the brake, should be considered together. Thus, a problem in which braking performance and wear resistance are naturally degraded together has occurred.